Osaka's Dreams
by hakaishilee
Summary: Osaka  Ayumy K.  sure has some ineresting dreams... Each one is strange & yet... comical in some way.
1. Tomatoes in the Classroom

**Osaka's dreams**

**South Italy & Tomatoes in the Class Room**

It was a typical school day. Tomo was sleeping with her notebook opened on her head. Sakaki was looking out the window. Everyone else was taking notes... except for Osaka. She was too busy thinking to herself 'Get it together. Get it together. Get it together.'

Then, Miss Yukari turned from the chalkboard & announced something. Tomo & Osaka start paying attention at this point.

"Class, we have a special guest today" Then she pulled out a radio, inserted a cd, & hit play. As soon as she did that, South Italy (from Hetalia Axis Powers) came in with a basket full of tomatoes, & started singing along to his tomato song.

As he was singing, Sakaki stood straight up from her seat, walked up to the front of the class room, & started dancing along. Then Tomo pulled out another basket of tomatoes from her desk & started handing one to each student. Yomo also got up & started dancing in the background. Chiyo-chan started jumping from desk to desk from out of nowhere while wearing a tomato costume. Eventually, South Italy, while singing, came over to Osaka.

He bent forward to her. Then Osaka pulled on his hair curl with a smile & a blank look in her eyes (as usual). "Chigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Then he grabbed Osaka by the wrist & pulled her up to the front of the class room. Osaka started dancing with South Italy as the song continued.

Eventually, the song ends. Then you see Miss Yukari press the stop button. She puts the radio away, & said "I hope you enjoyed that. Osaka then looked around the room. It looked as if none of that even happened. Tomo was still sleeping, Sakaki was still looking out the window, Miss Yukari was still writing on the board, & everyone else was still taking notes. Then, out of nowhere, she decides to shout "Buono Tomato!"

Then Osaka opened her eyes. "Ohh... just ah dream."


	2. Teddy Bears

**Osaka's Dreams**

**2- Teddy Bears**

"Aww, look at all the teddy bears" Osaka said slowly. She was in a grassy field as teddy bears were floating by. "There sure are a lotta teddy bears here." She continues to walk aimlessly through the field. She continues to see more & more teddy bears as she walks further & further. Eventually, Osaka sees a dark purple spot above the lines of teddy bears further out. "Whut's with the dark purple color down there?"

She walks further & further toward the color. As she continues, the purple spot becomes the sky surrounding a town. The teddy bears were floating out from there. Eventually, Osaka finds herself in the town. All the buildings appear to be black. There were occasional teddy bears in deep dark alley ways. Each one looked spooky. Some had red buttons for eyes & appeared as if they were glowing. Some had rips in their arms & legs, & coming out from those were black stuffing.

Then, out of nowhere, Osaka heard a blood curdling scream. She turns & sees a light & some shadows coming from a door. It looked as if a teddy bear had a knife & a person was on a table. Then, it looked like the teddy bear was cutting the person at the stomach, & pulled out the intestines.

Osaka runs away from there as soon as the screaming stopped. But she was stopped soon after. "Okay, bub. Gimme all da money ya's got on ya." A teddy bear with an eye patch & cigar was holding up a gun.

"Ah-ah don't have any with me!" "Gonna resist, aintcha? I gots ways of makings ya talk!"

As soon as he pulled the trigger, Osaka screamed.

Then she opened her eyes. "Phew- only ah dream."


	3. Spiky Kiwi

**Osaka's Dreams**

**3- Spiky Kiwi**

It's a sunny day at the beach. The gang is playing with a beach ball. All of a sudden, Chiyo-chan shouts "Lunch break!" So now they're gathered around the picnic basket that she brought along.

"So" Kagura starts "what did you bring for us to eat?" "It's something that was recently discovered out in the rain forests" Chiyo-chan exclaimed. "Oohh..." Tomo & Miss Yukari say together. "So, are you going to show us" Yomi asked. Then Chiyo-chan pulled something out of the basket. "Spiky kiwi!"

"Oh, wow, that looks so cool" Tomo shouts, snatching it from her. "Hey! Don't do that" Yomi yelled at her. "I'm gonna see what happens if I throw it at that person over there!" "Hey! Don't do that" Chiyo-chan shouted. It was too late. She already threw it.

It stuck to their hair like it was a burr. Due to the impact, it exploded as soon as it hit, so now they have the skin stuck to their hair, & the innards going down their back. "Ah hahahahahaha! That was awesome! Yeah" Tomo shouted. Then, the person turned around, holding a bazooka. They pulled the trigger, & out came another spiky kiwi at full speed. When it hit her, she went flying high into the sky with the kiwi stuck to her forehead.

"See, I told you" Yomi shouted up to Tomo.

Then Osaka's eyes opened. "Aww... just ah dream. Ah'm hungry for ah kiwi now."


	4. Yukari The Unicorn

**Osaka's Dreams**

**4- Yukari the Unicorn**

You see a colorful world with very interesting fantasy creatures. Soon, you end up zooming in to see Osaka & Chiyo-chan in bright, colorful unicorn costumes. "Charlie! Chaarrrliieeee...! Wake up, Charliiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee" they say at the same time. Then you see Miss Yukari in a gray unicorn costume. "What is it now? Let me get back to sleep..." "Wake up, Charliiiiieeeee! Wake up! We're going to Candy Mountain" Chiyo-chan shouts. "Candy Mountain, Charlie! Candy Mountain!" "Hooray... now let me get back to sleep... I have a hangover from last night..." "Come on, Charlie" Chiyo-chan & Osaka chant together "Wake up! You're going along, too!" "No I'm not! Now leave me alone!" Then Chiyo-chan & Osaka start jumping on Miss Yukari. "Wake up, Charlie!" "Candy Mountain, Charlie! Candy Mountain!" "All right! All right! I'm up! Jeez!"

Now you see them walking through a field of flowers. "Oh, look, Charlie! We're walking through a field of flowers!" "Yay. Let me go back now..." "But, Charlie, we're going to Candy Mountain! Where all your dreams come true!" "Yeah, well if that's the case, then maybe I should go back & sleep, because that's my dream right now." "Come on, Charlie! Let's gooooo!"

So Miss Yukari is still being dragged by the two, when all of a sudden, ChiyoDad pops up. "Oh, look! It's the fairy mongoose!" Then ChiyoDad starts making strange noises. "He says that Candy Mountain is just up ahead!" "You mean you actually understood that?"

"We're almost there, Charlie" Chiyo-chan shouts. "Look, you guys! Candy Mountain doesn't exist, okay?" They gasped. "Shun the non-believer! Shuuuuuun! Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn!"

They now arrive at Candy Mountain. "Wow, it actually does exist!" "We're here!" They go up to the entrance. "You go first, Charlie!" "Okay, then. Huh. It's pretty dark in here." "Good bye, Charlie." "Huh? Whoa! Aw, $#!T! My kidney!"

Then Osaka opens up her eyes. "Ah, just ah dream, Charlie" she says, looking at her new gray unicorn plush.


	5. HumanEating Broccoli

**Osaka's Dreams**

**5- Human-eating Broccoli**

Osaka's sitting at a table with a plate of broccoli sitting in front of her. Yomi & Tomo are sitting across from her, & for some strange reason, Tomo is wearing a fake bushy mustache. "Eat your dinner" Yomi said. "Ah, but ah hate broccoli for dinner" Osaka whined. "Enough complaining" Tomo started "Your mother spent her time making this especially for you." "But ah don't wanna." Eventually, she reluctantly picked up her fork.

As soon as she poked a piece of broccoli, there was a strange sound out of nowhere. "Ow! Dammit! Watch where you're poking that thing!" "Huh" they all said at the same time. "Down here, ya bums!" They all looked at the plate to see that some of the broccoli had what appeared to be faces. "Wh-what? Talkin' broccoli?" "I beg your pardon" one said "We're not just any talking broccoli!" "Then what are you" Yomi asked. "We're human-eating broccoli! Attack!" Then all the broccoli jump off of the plate & start biting them.

"Oww! We're being eaten by food! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around" Tomo shouts, trying to defend herself with the fake mustache. "Let's make a run for it" Yomi shouts. They all run for the door, but as they reached the knob, they found out that they were locked in. "Get them" the lead broccoli shouts, pointing with a fork. Then they all start attacking them. "Gwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Then Osaka opens her eyes. "Phew. Just ah dream. Man do I hate broccoli."


	6. Cookie

**Osaka's Dreams**

**6- Cookie**

It's another day at school. The final bell sounds, signifying the end of the day. Osaka walks over to Chiyo-chan.

"Hey, Chiyo. How ya doin'?" "Well, I guess I'm okay, but I did get confused on the last lesson." "Oh, really? What was it?" Chiyo-chan pulls something out of her desk. "The secret ingredient in this cookie."

Osaka blinks a few times. "Say what?" "Well, this cookie is sweet, right?" "Yeah." "The secret ingredient is what makes the cookie sweet, but the ingredient itself tastes awful! So how does it make the cookie sweet?" Osaka blinks. "Yeah, now ah'm confused." They stood there for a while.

"So, Chiyo-chan. What is the secret ingredient anyways?" "Oh! It's-"

Then Osaka opens her eyes. "Oh. Just ah dream. Ah wonder what the secret ingredient is."


	7. Poke

**Osaka's Dreams**

**7- Poke**

The gang is hanging out at Chiyo-chan's house. They're sitting around a table, studying for a test. Tomo & Osaka are drifting to sleep. Yomi is starting to get irritated.

"Hey, Tomo, don't go falling asleep on us." "I can't help it" Tomo replies "I'm so bored!" "Then start studying" Yomi snaps. "But it's boring!" "I don't care!" Tomo puts her chin on the table. Yomi grabs a piece of candy from a dish sitting in the center. "Well, you should be exercising instead of studying if you keep that up" Tomo says. "& just what do you mean by that?" Tomo smirks. _"Porky!"_

"Why you-" Yomi quickly stands up. "H-hey! Calm down" Chiyo-chan interrupts. Then Sakaki stands up. She pokes everyone but Osaka. "Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke." "Hey! Why'd you do that" Kagura asks. "& why didn't you poke Osaka" Tomo adds. "We need to concentrate on studying; & Osaka's asleep" she replies. Then they all look at Osaka.

Then Osaka opens her eyes. "Poke."


	8. Bunnies

**Osaka's Dreams**

**8- Bunnies**

Osaka, Chiyo-chan, Tomo, & Miss Yukari were looking through a pet shop, trying to find a birthday gift for Sakaki. As they're looking through the pet toy section, Tomo suddenly stops spazzing over the squeaky chew toys & just stood there.

"Hey" Miss Yukari starts "are you okay?" "Umm... what kind of animal does Sakaki like, anyway?" Miss Yukari froze in silence. Osaka glances over at a cage. "Bunnies?" Tomo snaps out of it. "That's it! Sakaki likes bunnies!" "Umm" Chiyo-chan starts "actually, I think she likes cats." "Oh, please! Everybody knows that she's just trying to overcome her fear! She tries to pet cats, but they always bite her hands!"

"O-Kay, then" Miss Yukari says "we'll get her something with bunnies!"

So the next day at school, they all surprise her with the gift. "Happy Birthday, open it up!" Sakaki unwraps the gift to find... a book on how to take care of your pet rabbit.

Then Osaka opens her eyes. "Oh. just ah dream. Ah wonder when Sakaki's birthday is."


	9. Mutant Flowers

**Osaka's Dreams**

**9- Mutant Flowers**

Osaka & Chiyo-chan are walking around on a warm sunny day. They plan on finding a gift for their teacher, Miss Yukari, because her birthday is in the summer, & they always miss it. This time, they plan on finding her address & send a gift to her. They walk by several shops. Eventually, they find a new flower shop. Chiyo-chan suggests that maybe they should go check it out. So they walk in.

"Oh, wow! What beautiful flowers" Chiyo-chan says in excitement. "Yeah, there sure are a lotta flowers here, huh?" The two start looking around for a bouquet for their teacher. Eventually, Osaka finds a mysterious-looking door in the back. She stares at it for a while. "May I help you with something" a voice says from behind her. She quickly turns around to see a woman dressed in a pastel pink dress & green sweater with a name tag. "Uh, ah'm looking for a gift. For muh teacher's birthday." "Oh, I see. I know just the thing. Follow me." She leads Osaka to a corner of the shop. "Will this do? It's on a huge sale." It looked like some sort of tropical plant, with huge bright petals & striped leaves on both sides. In the center was a bright orange circle, which, if you took a close look at, appeared to be a face. "Ah like it. Thank you."

Osaka & Chiyo-chan leave the shop with their gift for Miss Yukari. "Wow, Osaka! That sure is beautiful!" "Yeah, & it was on a huge sale, too." "Well, let's go find Miss Yukari's address now." So now they go in search of the location. A few hours later, however, they weren't able to find the address. "Osaka, do you think you could take the flower back home with you? I don't want Mr. Tadakichi to get at it." "Okay, sure." "Thank you. Well, see you tomorrow, Osaka."

Now you see Osaka sitting at her desk, struggling with a puzzle she randomly decided to work on. The plant was sitting in the corner of her bedroom. "Man, this puzzle is tough." "Then maybe you should go to bed." Osaka quickly sits up. 'Where...' she thinks to herself. "Over here, girl." She turns around, finding that the flower now has a face. "Okay, I suppose this is the point where I jokingly say 'Feed me, Seymour', am I correct?" "Huh?" The plant sighs. "You don't get it, do you? Whatever, girl. Listen, I come from the future to tell you that if you don't stop with the weird accent of yours, the whole world will be destroyed." "Oh, no! Whut should ah do?" "Okay, calm down. First, you'll have to kill yourself. That will take care of most of it. Then, I'll eat your remains, so your corpse doesn't spread anything around. If we do this, I- the world will be safe." "Whu- ah'm not gonna kill muhself!" "Look, it's either only you die or the world dies, & really, you don't have much of a choice." Osaka pauses for a moment. "Wait a minute. You just want tuh eat me. The world won't end. You liar." The plant smirks. "Yes. I want to eat you. & I will get my way." Then tentacles come pouring out of the plant's mouth, wrapping around Osaka.

Then Osaka opens her eyes. "Just ah dream. Ah never want tuh watch 'Little Shop of Horrors' again."


End file.
